Scenes and Says
by Pola
Summary: What the Brotherhood would say in different scenes.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood or the game Clue.

****

Scenes and Says

1. At the mall caught stealing pants:

Pietro- Um, I was going to give them back!

Lance- Look man, I need a pair of tight pants to wear to my date.

Todd- You can have them back yo. They smell like….SOAP!

Fred- I have the right to remain uh…hungry?

Tabitha- These look so much better on me than you.

Wanda- I didn't steal them!!!! (Her HeX power starts)

2. At school flirting:

Pietro- So, what are you doing tonight?

Lance- Hi Kitty! Do you want to see a movie?

Todd- No, no! Please don't run a way again yo!

Fred- Do you like food?

Tabitha- Hey look! There are the jocks. Let's make fun of 'em!

Wanda- I don't care if my father likes you or not! (HeX power starts)

3. Doing math homework:

Pietro- I'll copy off Lance later.

Lance- Need to finish so I can see Kitty. Then hide it so Pietro won't find it.

Todd- Gotta finish or I'll have to spend my day at Darkholme's office being yelled at.

Fred- Can't do homework on an empty stomach.

Tabitha- I'm gonna blow up my math book.

Wanda- I can't figure out this problem! (HeX power starts)

4. At the grocery store, buying stuff:

Pietro- Don't we need to buy some aspirin for Mystique?

Lance- O.o Kitty's favorite chocolates!

Todd- No, not the soap aisle!

Fred- (drooling) Fooooood……

Tabitha- Hey Petey! Can you pick me up some tampons?

Wanda- Lets. Just. Go. People are starting to stare at us! (HeX power starts)

5. At the movies. Lance allowed the rest of the Brotherhood to come on his fate with Kitty:

Pietro- Look Lance! It's the mushy kissing part!

Lance- Sorry Kitty. I had no choice but to let them come. And they didn't want to see the Telitubby Movie.

Todd- Yum, these gummy flies are better than I though!

Fred- Thanks for the popcorn Lance!

Tabitha- Hey Kitty! You know that Lance can't even kiss a girl? Let alone he sweats when he sees lingerie!

Wanda- This movie stinks! (HeX power starts)

6. In Art class, painting:

Pietro- I'm going to paint...moi!

Lance- I don't know what I'm going to paint, but it has to be pink.

Todd- Froggies!

Fred- Can I draw a hotdog?

Tabitha- Something that says, "Look at me!!!"

Wanda- I don't know!! (HeX power starts)

7. Playing Clue:

Pietro- I wanna be Miss Scarlet! She's the only one who looks like she has an ego.

Lance- But Miss Scarlet resembles Kitty!

Todd-Mr. Green yo!

Fred- Yum, Mustard.

Tabitha- Okay, (pulls out cards from Confidential Case) Miss Scarlet did it in the Lounge with the revolver, good choice! C'mon Petey! It's off to jail with you since you're her!

Wanda- What's the point of this game?! (HeX power starts)

8. On the bus, going home form school:

Pietro- (sitting with Lance, and is looking out the window) I'm not easily impressed. WOW! A blue car!

Lance- (bus passes Institute) Hey bus driver dude! I'll give you $10 if you let me off here.

Todd- Eww, what smells? Wait, that's just me.

Fred- Do they serve peanuts on this flight?

Tabitha- (is looking out window, looks down and sees her CD player missing) Pietro!

Wanda- This is taking to long! (HeX power starts)

9. At home, singing in the shower:

Pietro- (Singing "Lady Marmalade") Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir!

Lance- (Singing "We Will Pock You") We will, we will, rock you!

Todd- (Singing "I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts") I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts de de le de…

Fred- (Singing his own song to the melody of "The Barney Song") I love food, food loves me…

Tabitha- (Singing "I Want It That Way") I want it that waaay!

Wanda- (Singing "Us Against The World") Uhhg! Forgot the words! (HeX power starts)

10. At the zoo:

Pietro- (talking to a cheetah) Yes, I know you're fast, but I'm faster! But..but, animals don't compare to mutants!

Lance- Fred! Stop eating the coprolites!

Todd- (talking to the amphibians) Don't worry froggy buddies. I'll bust you out of this hellhole.

Fred- Do. Not. Feed. Animals. I wonder what that means.

Tabitha- Ride Jumbo ride! (rides elephant through the zoo)

Wanda- Why are we even here?! (HeX power starts)

11. Sitting in front of the TV watching the X-Men Movie:

Pietro- Hey Mystique! On the TV, you look blue!

Lance- Yay! Kitty is in it!

Todd- Ha! I'm the only one of you losers that is in the movie yo!

Fred- That girl looks like Jean! (in the background you hear Lance say, "That is Jean!")

Tabitha- Hahaha! Xavier looks even older!

Wanda- (sees Magneto on screen) Father!? (Hex power starts)

12. At the police station, caught speeding:

Pietro- I already told you, it's Lance's jeep.

Lance- Why am I getting charged? Pietro was driving it!

Todd- Our guardian? She's outa town for a while.

Fred- Mystique is not home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeep!

Tabitha- But we were going the speed limit? Oh wait, that was the highway number.

Wanda- Just let us go! (HeX power starts)

13. At the cafeteria, in the lunch line:

Pietro- (lady dumps refried beans on his tray) Are you sure this isn't dog crap?

Lance- There's no money in my account? (looks at table where Pietro is sitting with 20 ice cream bars he paid with Lance's money) Can I charge?

Todd- Why do the lunch ladies spray disinfectant on me yo?

Fred- Um, Can I have triple everything?

Tabitha- (lunch lady offers Tabitha a milk carton) Milk? No way. Powerade!

Wanda- Yuck! What is this stuff?! (HeX power starts)

14. Tabitha and Wanda went make-up shopping. Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Fred tagged along:

Pietro- Lance, am I a peach sparkle or apricot mist?

Lance- This is really embarrassing!

Todd- Look! This green eye shadow is on sale!

Fred- But Tabby, this is girl stuff, and you're not a….oh yeah you are.

Tabitha- (picking up lipstick) Hmmmm, fire-engine red or coral pink?

Wanda- I just need plain red and black! (HeX power starts)

15. At the drugstore, buying pads for Tabitha:

Pietro- Let's see, light, heavy, or overnight? With wings or without? Or did she want tampons? Junior or slim? How do they decide?

Lance- Ooooo, look! Pink ones!

Todd- People might think we need them yo!

Fred- Why does Tabby need these again?

Tabitha- (at home) This is taking too long! Wanda, can I just borrow a tampon?

Wanda- Arg! I'm out too! (HeX power starts)

16. AT home, before school, doing their hair and insulting each other:

Pietro- (Looks at Lance, who tried to spike his hair) Lance, your hair looks like it was in a blender! Haha!

Lance- (Looks at Pietro, who was fooling with a part and parted it to the side) Pietro, you look like a nerd! Haha!

Todd- (Looks at Fred, who cut his mohawk) Freddy, you look like a sumo wrestler! Haha!

Fred- (Looks at Todd, who washed his hair) Well, well…you look like a toad with puffy hair!

Tabitha- (Looks at Wanda, who just finished dying the bottom portion of her hair red) You look nice Wanda.

Wanda- You don't look bad yourself. (You were probably expecting for Wanda to get mad and use her HeX power. Nope. She finally learned to control it)

17. At home, drinking milk:

Pietro- No! Daniels drinks milk!

Lance- I can make milk come out of Fred's nose. (turns to Fred) Booger! (milk sprays everywhere)

Todd- Got milk yo?

Fred- Anyone have any cookies?

Tabitha- I don't wanna drink this! Can I have a soda?

Wanda- What are you looking at? Milk is "good" for you.

18. Saying "I have to use the restroom":

Pietro-I have to use the bathroom

Lance- Will you guys untie me already? I need to use the bathroom!

Todd- I gotta use the can yo.

Fred- I have to pee.

Tabitha- I got to use the little girls' room.

Wanda- Excuse me! I need to use the bathroom so MOVE IT!

************************************************************************

That's it. Please suggest sayings for the ones I didn't get or please suggest different scenes.


End file.
